Epic Rap Battles of the Four Clans
by Storm-Eyes-Osprey
Summary: Think your favorite warrior can beat their rival in a battle of words, rhythm and overall style? Are they capable of fighting with music instead of claws and fangs? If so, come and witness it for yourself! welcome to the Epic rap battles of the four clans! (all rights to the idea go to lolkittie64, rated T for possible mild swearing)
1. Swift paw VS Cloudtail

**Disclaimer: All rights to warrior cats go to Erin Hunter, and I do not claim to have come up with the idea for this, lolkittie64 did. **

* * *

**Epic Rap Battles of the four clans!**

**Cloudtail vs Swiftpaw!**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

**Swiftpaw**

* * *

Look whose risen from the dead,

Swifty's back!

My claws are sharpened,

Ready to attack!

And who am I facing? Oh, the Kittypet!

This battle's won and it hasn't even started yet!

So, I died, but saving a friend!

I fought my hardest till the very end!

Let me listen, what did you do?

Silence, I hear? I thought so too!

* * *

**Cloudtail**

* * *

You're just an apprentice, so you can talk!

You can wag your jaw, but can you walk the walk?

Just keep in mind, Brightheart chose me over you!

Our life began, but yours was through!

Listen closely, Swifty, you'll wish that you hid!

I'll shred you to pieces, just like the dogs did!

* * *

**Swiftpaw**

* * *

Don't you dare bring Brightheart into this!

Oh, and if you can shred me, take a shot, you'll surely miss!

I may be younger, but I'd beat you down anyday!

You were Brightheart's second choice anyway!

See these claws? They're headed right at your face!

This apprentice is about to put you back in your place.

* * *

**Cloudtail**

* * *

So, you've got claws? I never could tell!

Should have used them to stop you getting _killed_, but oh well!

I may have been a kittypet but I'm a warrior at heart!

The reasons Bluestar made me one, I don't think we should even start!

Now look, my fangs are bared, I'd leave whilst you can!

This big bad warrior's gonna chase you back to Starclan!

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**


	2. Sandstorm VS Spottedleaf

**Disclaimer: All rights to warrior cats go to Erin Hunter, and I do not claim to have come up with the idea for this, lolkittie64 did. **

* * *

**Epic Rap Battles of the four clans!**

**Sandstorm vs Spottedleaf!**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

**Sandstorm**

* * *

Oh, hello Spotty, you back from the dead?

Come to see this warrior beat stars around your head?

Just cos' you're a meddie cat you think we'll all adore ya',

Well, listen up, b*tch, you've got something coming for ya!

I'm the leader's mate! Nobody dares to mess with me!

Oh yes, Firestar's _mine_. Do I detect some jealousy?

So you had a crush on my mate, how much older than him were you?

Five or ten or twenty moons? I know it's crazy, but it's true!

Plus you couldn't fight, if your life depended!

Oops, it did! Don't feel too offended!

* * *

**Spottedleaf**

* * *

Are you done yet, or is your mouth still wagging?!

Your all tongue and cheek, but your brain is lagging!

You can't beat me, I've got Starclan on my side!

What've you got, your claws? Time to run and hide!

Stand back, sandy, I've got the knowledge of the ages!

All you've got is a leader to protect you; how courageous!

I bet you only went with Firestar for the fame!

I wish he could see past the looks; see that you're truly lame!

* * *

**Sandstorm**

* * *

Oh, I'm lame then? You should listen to your own words!

I could take you down in one blow, then feed you too the birds!

I'll claw you to pieces, just like that tom did!

In fact, I'll do it twice, just so that you can't live!

You spent half your life messin' with my mates head!

With dreams and stupid prophecies, why don't you just drop down dead!

* * *

**Spottedleaf**

* * *

Oh my, don't get your tail in a twist!

You're only jealous because it's _me_ that he missed!

Yes, I had Firestar wrapped around my paw!

But then you came, begging him for more!

You're just a stupid warrior, Duck, claw and climb.

I don't know why I'm even here! Thanks for wasting my time!

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHOSE NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**


	3. Breezepelt VS Lionblaze

**Disclaimer: All rights to warrior cats go to Erin Hunter, and I do not claim to have come up with the idea for this, lolkittie64 did. **

* * *

**Epic Rap Battles of the four clans!**

**Breezepelt VS Lionblaze!**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

**Breezepelt**

* * *

Oh, great, look what the cat dragged in!

I could have fought anyone, but you had to choose him?

I know you walk around this place like you're so great and regal,

But your birth broke so many codes that you should be illegal!

At least _one_ of my parents obeyed the laws

Yours just took them and shredded them with their claws!

I know you're my half-brother, but I won't take it lightly!

This rap's become more than just sibling rivalry!

* * *

**Lionblaze**

* * *

Oh look who's turned up! Here we go again!

I guess I should just get ready to beat you, then?

All I have to do is _look_ at you to tell why dad is p***ed!

When it comes to genetics, I think you've really missed!

You fight like a kit, and act like one too!

At the first sign of trouble, you run away and boo hoo!

And what's this I here? Training _there?_

When we talk about problems, I think you've got your fair share!

So I guess that, Breezy, is why we all hate ya!

Because, after all, nobody likes a traitor!

* * *

**Breezepelt**

* * *

You wanna talk about traitors? Well, I've got news for you!

You were just that, before they even named you!

I can't believe Crowfeather liked you too,

I should just claw you and leave, then this battle would be through!

In fact, do me a favour, the exit's over there.

You're such a plant-brained loser, I think it's only fair!

Fighting with you? Just a waste of my time!

Let's skip to claws, forget the rhyme.

I've been trained to do so much more than you!

You want a battle? Consider your life through!

* * *

**Lionblaze**

* * *

Hello? Have you forgotten the prophecy?

I'm invincible! Face the power of three!

You'd be pinned to the ground with my claws at your neck,

Before you could even think: 'What the heck?'

I'm a battle machine, but you, well…

I think you'd be better off in your Dark-forest hell.

No-one would miss you, a traitor's all you are,

Come and attack; I'll give you more than a scar!

I can already feel your pelt beneath my claws,

I'll knock you all the way to the Sun-drown place shores!

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**


	4. Silverstream VS Millie

**Disclaimer: All rights to warrior cats go to Erin Hunter, and I do not claim to have come up with the idea for this, lolkittie64 did. **

* * *

**Epic Rap Battles of the four clans!**

**Silverstream VS Millie!**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

**Silverstream**

* * *

Ha! Here comes the kittypet!

Who's the winner of this fight? Wanna have a bet?

I'm the daughter of a leader, so hold your tongue!

I'm gonna steal this battle, just like it's for fun!

You're running round in circles with your collar bell singing!

I'll beat you round your head till your stupid ears are ringing!

* * *

**Millie**

* * *

Sorry, did you speak? Cos' whining's all I hear!

I can't believe Graystripe put up with it for a year!

Forbidden love? Hah! It was never meant to work!

When you climbed up from hell, tell me, did it hurt?

Oh look, the claws are out, what you gonna do?

I'll take you down with one swipe, then leave you there to boo hoo!

* * *

**Silverstream**

* * *

Just cos' you're alive doesn't mean it has to stay that way.

But it's not like Starclan would ever accept you anyway.

You're a helpless double-crosser with no respect for the code!

You're still gonna be whinging when you're nothing but old bones!

I only have one thing to call you: Heart stealer!

And from the look in your eyes, I can see you're a dodgy dealer.

I can just see it playing out, you'll cheat upon MY mate!

And when you do that? It's my claws in your face!

* * *

**Millie**

* * *

So the little kitty's got some fight left in her?

Don't even bother; it's clear who's the winner.

I may have been a house cat, but I can fight out of a fix.

Helpful when facing a conceited little bitch!

I can't even tell what's wrong with you!

A stupid princess complex? Well, there's nothing new!

Still haven't decided to give up yet?

Well prepare to get beaten, by a kittypet!

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**


	5. Tigerstar VS Scourge

**Disclaimer: All rights to warrior cats go to Erin Hunter, and I do not claim to have come up with the idea for this, lolkittie64 did. **

* * *

**Epic Rap Battles of the four clans!**

**Tigerstar VS Scourge!**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

**Tigerstar**

* * *

I'm fast, I'm furious, the king of the clans!

Bow down to me, I've got the wold in my hands!

I'm a vicious tyrant, with claws like knives,

And I think I've ended my fair share of lives!

It's safe to say, my name is feared,

I shook the forest even when my end neared!

Eyes of fire, steel-like claws,

I'd break you in two, with one snap of my jaws!

* * *

**Scourge**

* * *

I'd check the words you speak, clan cat.

You tell only lies, and that is that.

If you're so fierce, tell me please;

How I had you down upon your knees,

Bleeding out, one life at a time,

Whilst I watched on smiling as your world became mine?

Was that not you, whose life I took?

Was it not your forest, whose ground I shook?

But yet you sit here and deny your crimes,

I've killed you with claws; I'll do the same with rhymes!

* * *

**Tigerstar**

* * *

Your claims are true, yet it's my turn to ask,

You were killed by a kittypet; quite a task!

Yet, now I remember, you were one too!

And when you were, you were beaten by who?

Me, Tigerstar, almost killed you!

And what you became; who would have knew,

Nothing but a kitty with anger issues!

Save your sobbing till I can get out the tissues.

* * *

**Scourge**

* * *

Beating up kits? _That's_ your claim to fame?

Well it's hardly surprising that you're so lame.

Nothing but a bully with no respect for life,

Hell-bent on bringing trouble and strife.

You say I'm a hypocrite, well listen here:

At least I didn't rule on pain and fear.

I may have killed, but to make things right.

Through the dark, I shone a light.

I built a clan; You brought yours down.

Now tell me, who's the best of us now?

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**


	6. Heathertail VS Cinderheart

**Disclaimer: All rights to warrior cats go to Erin Hunter, and I do not claim to have come up with the idea for this, lolkittie64 did. **

* * *

**Epic Rap Battles of the four clans!**

**Heathertail Vs Cinderheart!**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

**Heathertail**

* * *

Someone send out for the bitch patrol!

We've got one here, and I think she's scored a gold!

The way she walks around with her head held high,

Looking at Lionblaze like hedgehogs could fly?

I bet it's just an act, to hid that she's so thick,

Bright as a shadow and sharp as a stick.

Wandering around too dumb to figure out her destiny?

If I were Cinderpelt, I'd be ashamed of my legacy!

* * *

**Cinderheart**

* * *

You wanna talk like that, you little hypocrite?

Take a look at yourself, then tell me who's thick!

You and my mate, you were never together!

Playing kits games in tunnels, scared of the weather?

All hail Heatherstar, the leader of the clan?

Can't detect the sarcasm? I think it's about time you ran!

With you as leader, Windclan would be doomed,

Beaten down and broken before the first flower of newleaf bloomed!

* * *

**Heathertail**

* * *

At least I'd be a better leader than you could ever be!

Also, add a better mate, just for a freebie.

You and Lionblaze? This flame's already dying!

However me and that tom? Our hopes were already flying!

Then you came along and put out the flames,

With your stupid obsessions, tricks and games.

One day you're like 'I love you' then the next 'it's not to be'!

Just shut your stupid mouth and let the rest of us breathe!

* * *

**Cinderheart**

* * *

Let me just see, how would you feel?

You're the spirit of a cat, with a destiny to heal!

Reincarnated, a reused soul?

And you sit here and accuse me of a simple-minded goal?

I'd like to see it happen to you: go on and try!

It'd be my pleasure to see you break down and cry!

Lionblaze, he was a Starclan-sent reward!

And to mess with the ancestors? Not something you could afford.

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

****YOU DECIDE!**  
**


	7. Ashfur VS Hollyleaf

**Disclaimer: All rights to warrior cats go to Erin Hunter, and I do not claim to have come up with the idea for this, lolkittie64 did. **

* * *

**Epic Rap Battles of the four clans!**

**Hollyleaf VS Ashfur!**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

**Ashfur**

* * *

Defender of the code? Well isn't that a joke.

No wonder you weren't included as Starclan's final hope.

There's never been a bigger hypocrite alive.

All that guilt weighed on your shoulders? I don't know how you survive.

When I trapped you in that fire, I should have let you burn.

You shouldn't die quickly; it's more than you could earn.

You couldn't make your mind up about your stupid future.

Meddie cat or warrior? someone should just shoot ya'.

You must take after your mother, she was indecisive too.

Oh yes, that was also a lie, who would have knew?

* * *

**Hollyleaf**

* * *

I don't care about your tricks and games.

After mum dumped you, your life went up in flames.

You're just a clingy psycho-boyfriend with no life to own.

No kits, no mate, and no skill, I've shown.

So the default response, to being ditched,

Is to kill her kids, well fate is switched.

Because, let me ask, who ended up dead?

I think that deal was turned on its head.

* * *

**Ashfur**

* * *

Well let me remind you, you rules-obsessive,

You broke your code, then learnt your lesson.

Wen that tunnel collapsed on your pathetic head,

It would be better for all of us if you just STAYED dead!

And you were accepted into Starclan? Well that's some Sh*t!

Whoever controls the transition, they really should quit!

If it were up to me? Dark forest right away!

I think we could only call it fair play.

* * *

**Hollyleaf**

* * *

Ha. Fair play? You must have gone mad!

Trapping cats in a fire? Now that's bad!

And not to mention, going against your own clan?

Going with Hawkfrost just to get back at your ex's man?

Your nothing but a liar, a psycho, your insane!

All that smoke must have got to your brain.

I'm glad I killed you when I did.

What you would have done otherwise? Starclan forbid.

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**


	8. Willowshine VS Briarlight

**Disclaimer: All rights to warrior cats go to Erin Hunter, and I do not claim to have come up with the idea for this, lolkittie64 did. **

* * *

**Epic Rap Battles of the four clans!**

**Willowshine VS Briarlight!**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

**Willowshine**

* * *

So you want to challenge me? Then get up to your paws!

Ooops, I forgot, you can't do that no more!

Sure your mother treats you like you're the greatest and the best,

But a tree was all it took to put you far below the rest.

Now me, I may be a medicine cat, but I sure as the stars can fight.

I can claw and scratch and hiss, and my bark's just as bad as my bite.

But this battle's not about strength, that's clear.

Time to confess why you're really here?

Your childish crush on Jayfeather causes you to go round picking fights

Just because you sleep in the same den as him at night?

Any kindness he showed? Just note it down as pity.

I doubt he'd ever show feelings for you, your attitude's so shitty!

* * *

**Briarlight**

* * *

Bringing up the 'cripple' jokes? Now isn't that just low.

But I'm surprised you even made it here, your brain drags on so slow.

Bark as bad as your bite? Then you mustn't snap too hard.

All this stuff your saying? It's _hardly_ left me scarred!

If Jayfeather doesn't want me, then for you your chances are none,

So shut up, stand up, get out, I've won!

Or maybe your heads too empty to process

The fact that you, Willow, are noting but worthless!

You have no wit, no tact, you're an over-kind mess.

Jay would NEVER like you, I have to confess.

Hate to bring in the stereotypes,

But go and flirt with the trout and the pikes!

* * *

**Willowshine**

* * *

Oh, so that's how you want to play? Then fine!

Facing a cripple like you? I've got plenty of time!

Just shut up and-

* * *

**Half Moon**

* * *

Excuse me, I'll step in here! What's all this shit-talking I hear?

When you're going to fight over MY mate, I'd advise to check that I'm not here.

A cripple and a medicine cat? That's my competition?

Well, It's pretty safe to say I've claimed the best position.

You're code-breakers, the both of you,

And over my Jay's Wing, who would have knew?

if you want to pick a fight, then go right ahead.

I could flick my claws and you'd both be dead.

I'm guessing that you don't know who I am? I'll explain.

I'll try and drill this into each tiny brain.

You stand before the first Stoneteller, Bow down before me.

Because without my judgement, you'd be nothing, you see?

A bunch of rogues with no purpose or life.

I cut into clan history like the edge of a knife.

You still want to talk, go right ahead.

I stick to my word when I say you'll end up dead!

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**


	9. Yellowfang VS Foxheart

**Disclaimer: All rights to warrior cats go to Erin Hunter, and I do not claim to have come up with the idea for this, lolkittie64 did. **

* * *

**Epic Rap Battles of the four clans!**

**Yellowfang Vs Foxheart!**

**BEGIN**

* * *

**Yellowfang**

* * *

A kit's name is based off their personality

And never was it truer for the cat that stands before me!

Foxhearted Foxheart, run while you can.

This kitty's on the hunt and she's gonna track you down.

You're forgetting my prior training, as a warrior if you may.

Take a look at these claws- are you sure you want to stay?

Contender for my mate, to beat you down isn't hard.

It's true you may be beautiful, but inside's no warrior's heart.

Now, I hate to treat him like a possession,

But loving Raggedstar is just my profession!

* * *

**Foxheart**

* * *

Code-breaker, Code-breaker, what have we here?

Spitting out betrayal, grinning ear to ear.

So proud of the code that you swore to, not a chance!

Your smug, self-centred demeanour, something I'd hate to enhance.

You couldn't even face up to the consequence of your crime.

I'd be a better mother, if Raggedstar was mine!

Instead, a killer, that's all you can produce.

And from that, well, I think we can deduce,

Starclan was punishing you, for meddling with fate.

And by the time you changed? It was already too late.

* * *

**Yellowfang**

* * *

Well, listen here, isn't this amusing.

You're speaking such nonsense; it really is confusing!

A better mother, you say? Well isn't that a joke.

I'm laughing so hard- I think I could choke!

So says the cat who was killed by rats!

Smaller than my tail- how about that?

However, your words, I see the truth- _If_ Raggedstar was yours.

You were killed by creatures that have barely got claws!

This hilarity is clarity, I see the facts.

Why would Raggedstar choose an ignorant brat?

* * *

**Foxheart**

* * *

Let me show you ignorant brat!

You abandoned your son, treated him like crap!

if it wasn't for you, he'd be loyal and fair.

But he isn't; because of this stupid affair.

You're a disgrace of a medicine cat, get up and leave!

Just like when you were exiled- no cat would grieve!

So go on, shoo! I'm done with this shit.

Get away from my mate and go die in a ditch.

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**


	10. Leafpool VS Nightcloud VS Feathertail

**Disclaimer: All rights to warrior cats go to Erin Hunter, and I do not claim to have come up with the idea for this, lolkittie64 did. **

* * *

**Epic Rap Battles of the four clans!**

**Leafpool VS Nightcloud VS Feathertail**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

**Leafpool**

* * *

Well, I know I'm a Medicine cat- I'm not meant to fight.

But Let me warn you, I sure can bite!

Feather dearest, you fell like rain

And let me ask you- To what gain?

You hit the floor, and bam, you're dead!

What the hell was going through your head?

Yes, you were saving Crowpaw, isn't that right?

Well, if that's what to show for your ability to fight,

I think I can handle this, Nightcloud dear,

Step aside, bitches, I can smell your fear.

And on the subject of Nighty? You're not of the hook.

I can see you sitting there, giving me that look.

Aren't you just the worst cat that I've ever seen.

I can almost _taste_ the jealousy- you're practically going green.

You know it's not very attractive to scowl like that.

We could think you were a dog, rather than a cat.

Now I hate to swing to such a low mark,

But it's no wonder Crowfeather didn't give you his heart.

I pity you really- Its sad, in fact.

I just wish that you all could learn some Star-damned tact!

* * *

**Nightcloud**

* * *

Oh, look at Leafpool, delivering her sass.

Well, stand back or prepare to get knocked on your ass!

If you're gonna rap against me, skip the formality!

I'm gonna beat you so hard you could call it fatality!

Now Leafy 'dearest' step aside if you please.

I'm the queen of this castle, so get down on your knees.

I'm the goddess here, all hail to me!

Open your eyes, trust me, you'll see.

Or is it just that your brain is too simple to see.

That the best match for Crowfeather really is me!

Listen here, Kitties, all ears to the queen,

You're the most pathetic lot of code-wreckers that I've ever seen!

Leafy, your predicament is truly amusing,

Feather your romance is so very confusing!

And look at how much trouble you both caused for yourself?

Leaf your career is back on the shelf.

And Feather, you died- oh what a shame.

Truth be told, you've got yourself to blame.

* * *

**Feathertail**

* * *

Well, don't you two talk a lot?

I guess it's time to show you what _I've_ Got.

You're so immature- it's making me sick

I could snap both of you in half, just like a stick.

But I won't because I'm from Starclan, and I'm nice like that.

But when I was alive, you'd see a different cat!

I'd have freed you from the burden of your tails and ears,

You'd soon forget about all your petty fears.

But I'm a ghost now, So I'm gonna be nice.

And offer you both a bit of simple advice.

Don't mess with starclan, ignorant souls,

I can see that Crowfeather is both of your goals.

Trust me when I tell you, You won't be here long.

Try and steal my mate? Then we won't get along.

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**


End file.
